Haptic feedback may be useful help promote driver awareness of the driving environment, thereby helping to maximize safe vehicle operation. However, the meanings of some types of haptic feedback may not be intuitive or readily apparent to a given driver. In addition, the vehicle user may have no options regarding what haptic feedback is used in a given vehicle to convey a given vehicle or traffic condition. It would be beneficial to have a vehicle control system providing user-selectable options for using haptic feedback to quickly alert vehicle occupants to various conditions relating to the proximity of other vehicles. It would also be beneficial to have a vehicle control system providing user-selectable options for prompting or urging the driver to react appropriately to a given vehicle proximity condition.